


Hark, an Awful Voice is Sounding

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: Written for snape100's prompt For the Snape100 challenge 668: "Snapean Advent Carols - Hark, An Awful Voice is Sounding."





	

It was about five in the morning when the high, nasal voice began to sing Christmas carols outside Severus' rooms. "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," of all horrific things. He pulled the pillow over his head.

The next carol was an appalling rendition of "Frosty the Snowman." 

Severus threw his pillow across the room, flung the covers off, and threw on his dressing gown. He grabbed his wand and stormed over to the door and flung it open. 

Peeves hung upside down in the hallway, singing. 

Severus pointed his wand at Peeves. "Langlock!" 

Peeves silently zoomed away. Severus closed the door.


End file.
